


Meet the Family

by Mell0_Mell0



Series: Mr Perfect, his Angel and his Demon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Closeted Gay, Fluff and Angst, Leo is a tiny bit a jackass but he makes efforts, Multi, Parents, Some Backstory, anxious simon, power bi, presenting your lovers to your parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell0_Mell0/pseuds/Mell0_Mell0
Summary: The trio presents their lovers to their parents.





	1. Markus' family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey ! 
> 
> For ancient readers : Welcome back ! Sorry I took so long to post again (I had some kinda weird weeks) but here it is !
> 
> For the new readers : You may want to read the first part of the serie for some backstory ? Though, I don't think it's necessary.
> 
> In all cases, I hope you will enjoy !

The only reason Simon had finally accepted to come to Markus’ home was because he had a paired project to do for school with North and North and Daniel still couldn’t bear each other so they couldn’t do it at his place. It wasn’t that Simon didn’t want to meet Carl. It was more that he was stressing over it and he didn’t know why. He knew Carl had asked several times when he would finally meet Simon. He knew the old man knew about their strange relationship. But Simon had always found an excuse to postpone their meeting.

Now he had to go though, because that grade was really important for this semester. And so he was fidgeting nervously between North and Markus in the train.

 

“Angel, that grandpa literally told me to stay living here despite me obviously being a whore. Trust me you can’t make a worst first impression,” North said soothingly. She was holding his hand in hers and brushing it to calm him down.

 

Simon just nodded. The rational part of his mind knew North was right. But the irrational was still screaming loudly that everything will go south.

 

“You want to postpone it ?” Markus suggested at one point.

Simon shook his head wildly. “No, I will continue to find excuses if I do…”

“Alright.” Markus kissed his cheek.

 

They arrived a lot too quickly for Simon’s taste. The mansion was terrifyingly huge. Would it be any other situation, Simon would be pleasantly baffled, but right now he felt like he was a tiny bug waiting to be stepped on.

North and Markus both dragged him to the front door now, because they knew Simon wouldn’t move if they didn’t force him. He was almost frozen into place. Markus opened the door and entered first, still dragging Simon, and North was pushing him behind.

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

Simon rarely heard Markus swear. It was even more frightening.

There was a man, slightly older than Markus, passing by the hallway with his arms full of blank canvas dangerously balancing and threatening to fall.

 

“Ah great, help me,” the other only said, tone awfully blank.

 

He gave Markus some of the canvas without waiting for his consent. Markus just turned to Simon and North and made a tiny move with his head.

 

“You make him visit ?”

“Sure.”

 

Markus disappeared behind the other man. North tugged at Simon’s hand to go to the other direction.

 

“Who was that ?”

“Leo, Markus’ brother. They don’t really like each other.”

 

_ Great… _ Simon totally needed that now. He couldn’t be more stressed than that.

 

“It’s alright, it’s getting better since Leo started his rehabilitation. When I met him they could barely look at each other without glaring.”

“Rehabilitation ? For what ?”

“Drug abuse. Carl has accepted to pay for Leo’s rehabilitation if he did it to the end. It’s going well for the moment, even if he has some bad days. Today seems to be ok though.”

 

Simon hummed. He never knew about that. Markus barely ever talked about his brother after all, and North sometimes mentioned him without entering the details. 

They went to the living room, the kitchen, Markus’ room and then North’s one.

 

“Come see my perfect bath !”

 

Simon snorted but did check the bathroom. Alright, he could understand why she was so in love with it. You could fill three people in the bath and there was a bubble option and some neon lights. It was awesome.

Then they went to a last room, and when they entered there was Markus, Leo and an old man in there, along with dozens of canvas, some painted and some not.

 

“Hey there grandpa !” North greeted cheerfully.

“Welcome back North ! And let me guess, you must be  _ Angel Boy _ ,” the old man smiled brightly at Simon who blushed. Of course that nickname had stayed.

“That’s Simon, yes. We finally managed to drag him here,” Markus answered with a smile too.

“Great great ! Come here boy !”

 

Simon obliged (or more like, North dragged him again) and stepped next to Markus who immediately hold his hand. Simon saw Leo frown.

 

“My, I thought I would never see the third part of your relationship. I’m glad I can finally meet you.”

 

Leo’s frown deepened again. Simon shuffled on his feet as he looked at the ground.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. How are you Simon ?”

“A bit uncomfortable ?”

Carl laughed at his answer. “Don’t be, I won’t bite you, I promise.”

 

Simon smiled slightly.

 

“My, you three are really cute,” the old man acknowledged, looking right at Simon’s hands as he was holding both North and Markus’ hands. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship with North too though.”

“Ah, we aren’t,” Simon clarified immediately.

“It’s just for moral support because he is an anxious little boy,” North said then, holding their joined hands up.

“Wait, what’s happening ?” Leo finally interrupted the discussion, looking at them all with a confused frown.

“That’s my boyfriend,” Markus only said.

“I thought North was your girlfriend…”

“Yes, she is.”

 

Leo looked  _ really _ confused now. He stared at Markus, then at Simon.

 

“What ?”

“We are both dating Markus,” North clarified again, pointing at both herself and Simon.

 

That finally made Leo’s frown disappear. But it was quickly replaced by a… strange expression. Almost… disgusted ? No, it wasn’t that. Simon couldn’t place it. He only knew it didn’t look good and Simon didn’t like it. Apparently, Markus and North didn’t like it either because they immediately glared at him to dare him to say something.

Leo just made a grimace and turned toward Carl.

 

“Whatever, I’m leaving ok ?”

“Sure, I’ll see you next week ?” Carl said, not wanting to feed the bad mood.

“Yeah.”

 

And Leo literally ran away. Markus glared at him until he disappeared behind the door. Carl clapped in his hands to attract their attention.

 

“How about you do your business, and I’ll call you in a few hours to eat um ? We can talk some more then. For the moment, Angel boy needs to calm himself down.”

 

Simon blushed a bit. Did his nervousness was so obvious ?

Markus nodded at his father’s words and invited Simon to follow him.

 

“Later grandpa !”

“Later Satan !”

 

They went to Markus’ room, and North and Simon  _ really _ worked on their project for about an hour and a half, with some heavy help from Markus because why not ? And then they cuddled, because why not too. Markus was totally draped over Simon’s back, the blond leaning against his chest without a second thought, and North was playing with Simon’s hands and painting his nails.

 

“Did you calm down ?” Markus murmured next to his ear. It had almost made Simon shiver.

“Yeah, sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, I was nervous too at first.” North blew on Simon’s hands and showed him the result. “Here, night sky. Pretty right ?”

“Really pretty,” Simon laughed then. “Thank you.”

North smiled at him and kissed his hand. “You’re welcomed, angel. Need some more cuddles ?”

 

Simon laughed and nodded. It was pretty rare for him and North to cuddle, but it was always nice, really. Markus gave some place for North next to him so they could both hug Simon, while also cuddling between themselves. 

 

“Love you. Both.”

 

North snorted but placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Same here Angel boy.”

“Same, of course,” Markus laughed next to them. He also kissed Simon’s cheek, but he continued to butterfly kiss the rest of his face too, and his nape, and his shoulder, and everything he could reach. Simon sighed happily and slumped more in North and Markus’ embrace.

“Everybody would get turned on with that kind of treatment, but you you relax. You’re a weird guy Simon,” North scoffed behind him. Simon only hummed.

 

Markus continued his administrations until he excused himself to go make something to eat for dinner. Simon decided to follow him, and so North went with them too. She stayed sat on the work plan as the boys started to prepare dinner.

And then it was time for Simon to get teased by both Carl and North. He finally understood why Markus complained about that everytime it happened to him. Simon couldn’t be blushing more than now ! It was almost hurting him how hot his cheeks were.

 

“Is he always that red ?” Carl laughed kindly. He wasn’t mocking at all, Simon could at least give him that.

“Yup, almost ! That’s his normal state, along with the shining sunny boy who can’t help but smile. Those are his only two states,” North laughed too, poking at Simon’s cheek.

 

Markus was still holding his hand beneath the table. It was the only soothing thing Simon had now.

 

“He is cute when he smiles,” Markus murmured dreamily for himself, but everybody heard it.

“Are you trying to make him blush more than that ?!” North scoffed suddenly. “You’re going to give him an aneurysm !”

“Are you alright Simon ?” Carl asked eventually, not wanting to kill the blond already. 

“Somehow…”

“Alright, let’s give you a break then. I will ask some questions instead ok ?”

 

Simon shrugged.

 

“I always wondered how it worked between you three, if it’s not indiscret,” Carl asked honestly.

 

North and Markus looked at each other over Simon’s head.

 

“Basically, I get Markus at home and Simon get him at school,” North shrugged.

“For the moment, that’s pretty much it,” Markus agreed.

 

Simon nodded too. It was the fairest way to go for the moment. Simon had voiced how sad he was not to be able to be with Markus at home too like North was, when Markus was still sharing his time at school with them both equally. Simon had tried to keep it from them at first, but when North had started to voice something she hadn’t appreciate, they had asked if there wasn’t anything else, while they were at it, and Simon had mustered the courage to say it. So they had changed the way they worked from then.

 

“And you two are not jealous of each other ?”

North shrugged. “Nope.”

 

Simon pinched his lips. He didn’t really want to say it but…

 

“Sometimes…” he admitted finally. Markus and North both looked at him a bit surprised.

“Why didn’t you tell us ?” Markus asked then.

 

Simon shuffled uncomfortably on his chair. Here they were…

 

“It’s nothing…”

“Simon…” North trailed off.

 

Great. How was he supposed to explain himself now ? Especially in front of Markus’ father…

 

“Can we talk about this later ?” he murmured instead of answering.

 

North and Markus were silent for a bit, but eventually agreed.

Carl asked a few more questions, a bit less susceptible to end in embarrassment or fights, until they all finished to eat. Of course he suggested for Simon to stay here for the night, and knowing they would have a discussion later that might take long, Simon agreed.

After barely a quarter, the three of them were gathered in North’s room, on her bed.

 

“So, you are jealous ?” Markus entered the subject immediately, without preambule.

 

_ Ugh… _

 

“Not much…”

“Please, be honest alright ?”

Simon sighed. Alright… “It’s  _ really _ not much. It just sometimes cross my mind that I want to be with you outside of school too. I mean, cuddling in bed and eating together and stuff like that you know ?”

“Hm, it’s true that Markus and I are still more together before and after school than you are during it,” North acknowledged.

“As long as North and me will be living together without you, that’s gonna be hard to arrange our time correctly…” Markus scratched his head.

“I’m sorry to bring that up…”

Markus kissed him. “It’s alright, really. I’d rather have you telling us that kind of stuff than not.”

“Well, for tonight you can snuggle as much as you want,” North suggested. “And now that you came, you can come back from time to time to be with Markus some more. I don’t have any more solution for the moment...”

“Do more outings ?” Markus provided.

“Dude, my grades suck enough as they are,” North scoffed. “I’d love it, really, but no, I can’t. You two if you want but it’ll be without me.”

“I’m not sure it’s a great idea too,” Simon mumbled.

“Then we’ll have to do with that, sorry Simon.”

 

Simon smiled at them both. It was kind enough for them to try still.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Right, if someone has another solution someday, let’s talk about it again. For the moment I’m just going to enjoy my awesome bathroom and prepare to cuddle to death in bed, except if you want to cuddle only the two of you ?”

“No stay, please,” Simon comforted her. She smiled brightly at him.

“You’ll be able to enjoy the awesome bath too then !”

 

She disappeared in her bathroom, leaving Simon and Markus on her bed. Markus immediately draped himself over Simon.

 

“Will it really be good ?”

“Yes,” Simon gave him a quick butterfly kiss. “Don’t worry.”

“You really need to tell us each time something bothers you. Don’t keep it to yourself alright ?”

“I’m trying, really…”

“I know, sorry.”

 

Markus kissed him again. And they started to make out quickly after that. The water was running in the bathroom, drowning their heavy breathes and quiet moans. They probably shouldn’t get that excited now, especially with North in the room next door, but Simon definitely won’t be the one thinking and stopping it now.

Alright, Simon was definitely excited now. Markus’ kisses and lapping and touches had warmed him up more quickly than he thought. Now he was almost limping under his touch.

 

“You enjoy the sight,” Markus huffed at some point, bringing Simon back on Earth. When he turned his head he could see North in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, obviously enjoying the sight indeed. Simon couldn’t be more crimson than now.

“I can take your room if you want to continue,” she suggested.

 

Simon vaguely managed to mutter that she could stay and that they were done. He was still awfully excited, god…

He decided to use the bathroom next, to calm himself down, because he couldn’t do that with Markus around. Definitely not. He stayed there for a very long time, making the water run as cold as he could. He was totally shivering, and it wasn’t helping much, but at least it helped his mind wander somewhere else and calm him down.

He came out of the bathroom to see Markus had disappeared, and North was already comfortably hugging her blankets.

 

“He’s taking a shower in his room, since you were taking so long,” North mumbled in her pillows when Simon sat on the bed next to her.

“Alright.”

“Come in here.”

 

Simon did, getting under the covers with North.

 

“God, your feet are freezing,” she continued to mumble. She continued to hold his feet with hers to heat them up despite everything.

 

When Markus came back, Simon and North were already dozing off on their pillows. The thing that woke Simon up was the sound of a camera taking pictures. He raised his head up and looked at Markus at the end of the bed, who was holding his phone out and taking picture of Simon and North. Simon wanted to say something, but he bugged upon seeing Markus’ state.

He was totally half-naked. There was only a boxer.  _ Only _ .

 

“Enjoying the sight too ?” Markus laughed when Simon didn’t advert his eyes.

“So are you,” Simon mumbled.

“Shut up and get in there too,” North said tiredly, her head still drowning in her pillows.

 

Markus chuckled but did it, crawling between North and Simon. North immediately glued herself on his side.

Oh god, it was the first time Simon would do that !!

 

“Come here,” Markus murmured to Simon, pointing at his side.

 

Simon approached to cuddle Markus the way North was doing it. He put his head on Markus’ chest and listened quietly. He was a bit over his heart. _ Wow… _

North was already snoring quietly when Simon finally managed to relax enough in Markus’ embrace. He didn’t know what was the  _ worst _ , Markus being half naked, him being wrapped over his  _ naked _ torso and having to refrain himself from touching, or the whole situation altogether. Markus’ hand started to brush against his back then.

 

“Calm down,” he murmured tiredly.

“I’m trying…”

 

Markus brushed his scalp then, kindly, soothingly. It was finally calming Simon a bit, but the movement stopped before he could fall asleep. Markus and North were both sleeping now. Simon huffed quietly and closed his eyes.

Maybe someday he would get used to it.

  
  
  



	2. Simon's Family

North really never thought she would ever be invited to Simon’s place, along with Markus. She knew Daniel was loathing her as much as she was loathing him, and she knew Simon hadn’t told his parents about the three of them. She wasn’t even sure he told them about Markus only. Did they even know about their son being gay ?

She wasn’t  _ as _ anxious as Simon was. Apparently Simon was stressed about every new thing that was happening. North and Markus were starting to get it and found little ways to soothe him. But this time, Simon refused to hold any of their hands. Instead he was holding Daniel’s hand. Because of course that bitch was here too since they were all going to Simon’s together after school.

 

“You really have fucked up ideas,” Daniel grumbled under his breath, not that North and Markus couldn’t hear him.

“I know…”

“Why the bitch ?”

 

_ Alright, let’s go. _

 

“Nobody asked for your opinion asshole,” North retorted immediately, which made Daniel’s head whip toward her to glare.

“Nobody asked for yours either  _ whore _ .”

 

Markus and Simon sighed as one. They both knew, when Simon suggested for them to come home, that North and Daniel would be fighting the whole time. And they were right. Totally. Especially if Daniel didn’t drop the hookers’ insults soon.

 

“I will fucking deck you, you doppelganger,” North growled with a leer. It made Daniel’s face twist angrily.

“Try me slut !”

 

And North would have punched him now if Markus hadn’t grab her hand and dragged her backward before. Simon’s grip on Daniel’s hand had tightened too.

 

“Please, could you drop the insults for now ?” Simon pleaded, as much to Daniel as to North.

“Whatev’,” Daniel agreed even if he didn’t want to. North mumbled something inaudible too, before Daniel cut her off. “You told them ?”

 

Tell what to who ? North didn’t know, but Simon shook his head negatively, which triggered an eye roll from Daniel. He turned to look at Markus and North pointedly.

 

“Our parents don’t know he’s gay, so don’t slip it out. You two are dating, period. Simon’s just your friend.”

“Dannie…”

“What ?”

“I don’t mind.”

 

Daniel stared at Simon, who was pointedly looking at his shoes.

 

“What ? You’re going to out yourself ?”

 

Simon mumbled, not that North could understand whatever he was saying. One look at Markus told her he didn’t understand either.

 

“Tell me you aren’t going to tell them the bi-”

“Dan !”

“You won’t tell them you’re both dating Markus now ?!” Daniel made wild gestures toward North instead of finishing his insult.

Simon just shrugged. “I’ll see when we’re there…”

 

Markus and North shared a glance. That was going to be weird. North wasn’t sure she wanted to be there to see Simon’s parents reaction to his coming out, but she could understand why Simon wanted them to be here. Simon often needed moral support, and Markus and North were always ready to provide him that.

Simon and Daniel lived closer to the school than North ever thought. They arrived barely after finishing that discussion. It was a nice little house not too far from downtown, with a little garden and everything. Daniel almost barged in the house while Simon was really quiet behind him.

 

“We‘re home !!” Daniel nearly yelled in the entrance.

“Hey Kitty,” Simon murmured as he bent over to pick up a tiny tortoise shell colored cat. He showed it to North and Markus. “Say hi to Markus and North.”

 

Markus couldn’t be more in love than right now.

 

“What’s his name ?” North asked, scratching the cat behind the ear.

“Dunno, we just call her Kitty. We found her not so long ago.”

 

They cooed the cat a bit, Daniel totally disappearing in the house while they did it. It took only a few more minutes for a middle-aged man to glance in the entrance.

 

“Ah, I was wondering why I didn’t hear you,” he interrupted them from petting the cat.

“Hello dad,” Simon smiled at the man, leaving the cat to Markus. “That’s… erm, my friends. North and Markus.”

 

Simon’s father greeted them kindly. And Simon dragged them in his room, showing them three other cats on the way.

 

“How many cats do you have exactly ?”

 

Simon shrugged instead of answering. There was another one in his room. Simon just flopped on his bed as the cat jumped on his chest to nestle here. The room wasn’t a five-stars hotel room like at Markus’ home, but a standard student’s room with a single bed, a desk full of homeworks and a computer, clothes hidden under the bed and paper balls lying around the bin.

 

“What’s this one’s name ?” North asked about the cat on Simon’s chest, after having nestled herself next to him on the bed.

“Aristotle I think.”

“How come you don’t know about your own pets ?” Markus snorted as he took place on the bed too.

“Because they aren’t ours. They just come and go like that and we let them,” Simon petted the cat on his chest who purred happily.

“Alright, let’s talk seriously,” North decided to say finally, dropping the cat subject. “What do we show to your parents ? Lovers or friends ?”

 

Simon sighed heavily and tensed again.

 

“I don’t know… I want to tell them but I don’t want them to hate me…”

“You know what they think about homosexuality ?” Markus asked then.

“They don’t care that much.”

 

Um… North really couldn’t help them here. It wasn’t like she had much experience with her parents. And Markus never really made a coming out right ? 

Markus cuddled with Simon until a feminine voice could be heard from downstairs calling to come to eat. Simon decided to keep holding Markus’ hand this time, and they went to the dining room where Simon’s father was deposing lunch here with a middle-aged woman who was certainly Simon’s mother. North smiled at them and greeted, quickly copied by Markus. Simon’s mother greeted them and introduced herself before she saw Markus and Simon’s linked hands.

And here it started.

 

“Simon ?”

“Um, yes ?”

 

_ I dare you to say something ! You being his mother doesn’t mean anything ! _

Simon’s mother raised a perfect eyebrow at the boys, and Simon shuffled uncomfortably as usual. It was when Daniel entered the dining room too, and Simon’s father looked at them all curiously, though he had a tiny, knowing grin on his lips.  _ Did he guess ? _

 

“Erm, that’s… that’s my boyfriend, Markus…” Simon blurted out bluntly, tightening his grip on Markus’ hand. 

 

Simon’s father’s smirk grew slightly. But his mother looked a bit shocked at the revelation.

 

“Oh… You- You are… ok,” Simon’s mother stuttered. She looked the same as Simon when she was embarrassed or discomfited. Apparently she didn’t expect at all to see his son come back with a boy. She turned toward Daniel with a questioning look.

 

“Nope, not me !” he raised his hands innocently.

 

Simon’s mother nodded and looked again at the boys, before looking at North.

 

“And you are…” she trailed off, not wanting to assume anything.

 

Markus and North both looked at Simon then, who looked like he was about to run away. He mumbled something inaudible.

 

“That’s Markus’ girlfriend too.”

 

Boss Level 2 ongoing. This time Simon’s father’s smile disappeared to leave place to a confused look. His mother’s face fell as she looked a bit disgusted at Markus.  _ Haha, continue to look at him like that and I deck you _ .

 

“What does that mean ?” Simon’s father asked calmly.

“Erm… North and me sh- share Markus.”

 

His mother’s face didn’t move one bit. The father seemed to consider it. He turned to look at Daniel.

 

“You knew about it, of course.”

“Yup.”

“How long have you been doing that ?” he then asked back at the three of them, and not only at Simon.

“Four months,” Markus answered at Simon’s place.

“Is it going well ?”

North smiled then. “Yup ! More cuddles.”

 

She managed to make Simon huff with a smile. His father shared his reaction. Not his mother.

 

“What ?” she almost sneered.

“Sarah, it’s alright. Let’s start to eat ok ?”

“But they-”

 

He waved to the chairs, so their trio sat down at the table. It took more time for the mother to settle down. She was still glaring at Markus. Not at North. Just Markus. As if he was the one playing with North and Simon. Of course North couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

 

“You know that Simon and me suggested the whole thing ? Markus didn’t even think about it,” North interrupted her intense glaring. She felt one of the boys hit her in the leg under the table, but she didn’t know which one.

 

Here, now the glare was on her. Simon’s father looked intrigued.

 

“Really ?”

“Hm hm, it took a bit of set up to do at first but it’s going well.”

“How does it works ?”

 

Of course he would ask the same questions Carl had the first time he met Simon.

 

“We talk,” Simon finally started to talk again. “A lot.”

“Yup. When we feel like we get jealous or left aside, we say it and we all find a solution together,” North nodded.

“It was weird at first,” Simon acknowledged then.

 

Simon’s mother didn’t stop glaring at Markus and North for the whole dinner, while his father was kindly asking questions. And then it was time for the teasing part, because apparently every sibling and parent loved to tease their children in front of the person they liked. Simon’s father told them about some events of Daniel and Simon’s childhood. Daniel wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest, only digging out more anecdotes.

At some point, Daniel and North started to fight again. They just couldn’t help it, really, but while it only made the mother glare more, it only made Simon’s father smirk. Now that did make North remember she had a question.

 

“Sir, you knew Simon loves men ? You didn’t look surprised at first.”

 

He huffed, especially when the mother looked pointedly at him, almost betrayed. As if he should have told her before.

 

“Simon  _ never _ talks about girls and sometimes stares at the tv when there’s that add for men perfume.”

“The one with the handsome man half-naked in a stadium ?”

“That very one,” Daniel huffed as his father laughed.

“Good choice Angel boy,” North nudged Simon’s red form beside her.

“Shut up Demon…”

 

Daniel sniggered.

 

“Do your parents know about your arrangement too ?” Simon’s father questioned then.

Markus nodded. “My father do.” 

 

North only shrugged. Her relationship with her parents was complicated.

They ignored Simon’s mother for the rest of the dinner, only talking to Daniel and their father. Some more anecdotes, some more questions, a little apple pie and they were out, having waved goodbye to the parents. Simon’s father told them to come back anytime, and his mother was  _ still _ glaring at them behind him.

 

“Welp, that went well,” North hummed as the three of them made their way to the station. Simon could have stayed home, but he had insisted to accompany them, not that North and Markus tried to convince him otherwise.

“Somewhat,” Markus agreed.

“My mom hates me…”

“Nope, she hates Markus and me. She hasn’t glared at you once during the whole dinner,” North corrected the blond.

 

Alright, his mother was probably scared their arrangement would hurt his son, or that Markus and her were both manipulating Simon, but still. She could have a little faith in her son’s choices !

 

“Is it better ?”

“It is, trust me.”

 

They talked about something else during their journey. Simon finally accepted to hold both Markus’ and North’s hands. Here, back to normal. And once on place, Markus cuddled some more with Simon while waiting for the train to arrive. North abandoned them to get some snack at the distributor and give them some little privacy to kiss senselessly.

How would it go if she invited them to her parents’ ?

How would it even go if she met with her parents’ again ? She didn’t want to think about it. It would be the worst, she knew it.

She came back to them when the train arrived. They were still kissing and hugging, and as much as North didn’t like it, she interrupted them.

 

“The train’s here,” she said, poking at their cheeks.

 

Simon grumbled inaudibly. Markus just kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“You want to come tomorrow ?” he asked Simon. It would be saturday, if Simon didn’t have any babysitting to do it should be possible for the three of them to do nothing but cuddle under the covers while watching a movie they would put at random.

“Yes please…”

 

Markus kissed his lips as a thank you.

 

“See you tomorrow then, Love.”

 

Simon huffed but kissed him too.

 

“I’ll text you later if mom’s giving me hell.”

“She won’t, but we have to get going before we miss the train,” North warned them.

 

The boys finally parted. North gave a peck on Simon’s cheek and dragged Markus to the train.

They got a text from Simon when they entered Markus’ house. Apparently his father must have talked to his mother because she didn’t say anything at all. She didn’t even mention it. Simon was fine with that for now.

 

“Cuddles ?” Markus asked North as he petted the place next to him on the bed.

“Cuddles to death !”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's family is basically my own family and how they reacted to my coming outs. I didn't invent much ^^'


	3. North's Family ?

Cuddling to death had been awesome, of course. And having Simon here now was even better, because it meant double dose of death cuddling. Markus could never have enough of it.

They were watching Home Alone now (random choice yes), North and Simon being draped over each of his side, their legs tangling together in a huge mess that will be hellish to untangle. Simon wasn’t really watching, more like dozing off on Markus’ shoulder and blinking awake from time to time. This time he slurred something instead of going back to sleep immediately.

 

“North…”

“Hrm ?”

“Where are your parents ?”

 

_ Ah. _ Markus felt North tense at his side. Simon was still half knocked out, so he didn’t register anything, and even fell back asleep before North could answer him. Markus brushed North’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Are you alright ?”

 

North just hummed. She was still tensed and gripping him like a life buoy.

She only calmed down when the movie ended. Simon blinked awake slowly, and they started doing something else instead of vegetating in bed again. Simon seemed to have totally forgotten about his sleepy questioning, since he didn’t bring it back again that day.

It came back during Mother’s Day. Just a little discussion here, about how Simon’s mother was still ignoring the fact that they shared their boyfriend. Then it deviated to Markus’ biological parents that he didn’t know, and a quick talk about hosting families and stuff like that. And it ended up being about North’s parents again. This time Simon saw something was off.

 

“Sensible subject ? You want to talk about something else ?” Simon suggested kindly. 

“Yes please.”

 

So they did. 

It came back once again during summer holidays. Nothing had lead to that, it just happened. Simon had tried to deviate the subject, not wanting to bother North with that, but the girl interrupted him quickly. 

 

“I ran away in middle school, I haven’t seen them again since then.”

 

Simon and Markus didn’t ask any question about it, and the subject was dropped as quickly as it came. It still stayed somewhere in Markus’ mind though. Why did she ran away ? What happened ? At least that did explain why the girl had had to survive some way and had sex with strangers to do so. If she didn’t have parents to support her, at least financially, it was explaining a lot of things.

The next time they talked about that, North had punched some raging dude who was insulting Markus as if being an orphan was something to be ashamed of. North had muttered a little “ _ Try to leave without fucking parents and then come back again _ ”, and the subject had been talked about again.

 

“Why did you run away ?”

 

North stared at Markus for some long seconds. It looked like she wouldn’t answer and the subject would be dropped once again, but she eventually talked.

 

“Coz they were fucked up.”

“Were they ?”

“Drunk sons of bitches.”

 

Oh… Markus didn’t pry any further. Neither did Simon.

 

“They were fucked up parents who barely had enough money to pay for their booze and decided to forget they had a girl. It didn’t look like living alone would be any different, so I just ran away.”

 

She shrugged as if it was nothing. But it wasn’t, of course.

 

“So yeah, don’t expect to meet them any time soon.”

 

It was how the topic ended again. Neither Markus, nor Simon were going to ask for more, really. Instead they cuddled. That’s all.

If they were forgetting about North’s parents, then they had already ended their family meeting the night Simon brought them back home. Not that they would have met North’s family if she didn’t want it, her having ran away or not. The boys would never have force her to know in any way.

At least North enjoyed living with Markus and Carl and didn’t mind Carl acting as if he was her father. If that was all she needed, then it was fine by Markus. Totally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North's backstory unlocked!  
> Kinda short chapter. Maybe North's family will pop up at some point during the one shots ? At the moment I'm not planning any meeting between the trio and them, but it might happen at some point I guess ?


End file.
